


Miraculous Ladybug: What It Could've Been

by seireihime



Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Reverse Crush AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, LadyNoir - Freeform, MariChat to the very core, Marichat, Marinette "He's just a friend" Dupain-Cheng, Marinette/Ladybug adore Chat's puns, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Nino the ultimate wingman, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Sort of a rewrite of season 1 miraculous ladybug, adrien is ball of nervous, adrienette - Freeform, chat is one smitten kitten, cheeky plagg, marinette is mess when it comes to Chat, might change the title later idk, reverse love square, shes in love, some ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seireihime/pseuds/seireihime
Summary: In another time and place, Adrien would have fallen for the beautiful heroine Ladybug. However, in this life, predicated by a misplacement of his umbrella, he fell for Marinette.Marinette Dupain Cheng: She's supposed to fall in love with Adrien. However, just once, does her heart pick otherwise. She has fallen in love with the flirtatious but sweet Cat Noir.





	1. Origins: StoneHeart

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of the reverse crush au plus, this AU needs more love anshsjdjss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another time and place, Adrien would have fallen for the beautiful heroine Ladybug. However, in this life, predicated by a misplacement of his umbrella, he fell for Marinette.
> 
> Marinette Dupain Cheng: She's supposed to fall in love with Adrien. However, just once, does her heart pick otherwise. She has fallen in love with the flirtatious but sweet Cat Noir.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of MLB. All rights to their respective owners. I've seen many of Reverse Crush AU and I couldn't help but want to do my own version. So here's my interpretation! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were the miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others. The earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power._

* * *

As luck would have it, a miraculous has been activated. A little green creature floated over to an elderly man, who currently sat in the middle of the room; meditating to himself.

"Master, Master!" The creature spoke, the urgency in his voice evident.

"Not now Wayzz," Came the other's stern reply

"But the butterfly miraculous, it's been activated! I sense strong negative energy!"

Eyes snapping open, a visible frown marred his elderly features.

"That is not good, it seems we have to look for some new candidates." He stood up, and raises his wrist; "Wayzz, sh—"

Unable to finish his sentence, his body ached in protest as the little creature flew over to the man.

"Master, you must remember. You've reached an age where the body simply just can't keep up." "I'm afraid you are right. We'll just have to do it the old fashion way."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lump in the blankets snored as the sun's warm rays shone through a small circle window—basking the entire room in a bright soft light, however, that didn't deter the person's deep slumber.

"Marinette, time to wake up or you'll be late for school!" An angelic voice echoed in her dreams, which caused said girl to stir.

A small petite hand popped out of the indigo covers and snatched up the vibrating smartphone. Lazily she sat up, and nimble fingers tapped the "stop" button; stretching all the meanwhile. With groggy steps, she made her way down the small staircase, greeting her mother.

"Good Morning, maman."

"Good morning Marinette. Did you sleep well?" The petite woman asked her daughter.

"I slept ok." Came a hum in response as she poured herself some cereal, "I am not looking forward to class today. I'm betting Chloe is going to be in my class. "

"Is that really possible? You've had her for the past 4 years in a row!"

"Exactly, it'll be a nightmare." Marinette said, before taking a spoonful of chocolate pebbles and placed it inside her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Now, now. I'm sure this year will be different! Have a little faith sweetheart." Her mother sang, offering a supportive smile.

"Knowing my luck? Doubtful."

"Aw, don't think about it too much." Came a soothing retort from the small woman.

A shrug followed as she silently finished up breakfast. A good 10 minutes later, she now stood downstairs, her mom and dad with her as a big burly man with a moustache handed her a box of macarons.

"Thank you papa!" Marinette happily chirped as she went to kiss the man's cheek, only to trip on seemingly nothing and caused her to lose grip on the creamy white box, as it launched into the air. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, luckily though, her macarons were saved thanks to her dad, who caught them effortlessly. Groaning, she stood up, brushing off the dust of her knees.

"Ugh, mercí papa. I can just be so clumsy at times."

"It's ok, things happen." He assured, though the skeptical stare on his daughter's face said otherwise.

"If you mean, constantly 24/7, then yes things happen." She groaned.

Giving quick pecks to her parents, she bid them goodbye as she scurried out the door. Walking over to the crosswalk that lead to her school—that surprisingly was right across her house—she waited for the light to turn green, however she noticed an elderly man crossing while it's red, Bluebell hues caught sight of an oncoming car from the corner of her eye and immediately rushed over, and pulled the elder towards her, tugging him aside in time a bit too quickly and the pair fell to the floor. The box of macarons were sent flying, landing a few feet away. Rubbing her head as she opened her eyes, gasping as several feet walked all over her box.

"Oh no! My macarons." She cried out dejectedly, opening the small package as it revealed the delicious cookies crushed, the powdery dust left behind all but one. She just closed it up again with a sigh, and turned to the elderly who had thanked her. "Ah, it's no problem at all! I have to go now bye!"

A knowing smile tugged at his lips as he watched her go, "She's the one."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A boy went did a swift one over, checking he had all his necessities. It would be his first day of public school after all—not that his father or Nathalie were aware of. Quite frankly, Adrien Agreste knew when enough is enough. For years, ever since the disappearance of his mom, his father had couped him up for far too long; trapped in a house that was devoid of life, of emotion. So being the sneaky little brat he knows he can be—woke up extra early to make sure everything smoothly. He knew Nathalie had a schedule to keep, so it'd be a long while before she or his bodyguard would notice him to be gone. Satisfied with his belongings, he slung his back over his head and rested it on his shoulder; unbeknownst to him, the sudden movements had caused the umbrella to slip off his bed, and slowly roll it's way under.

"Ok, we're all set. Now where's my umbre—" He began, only to be cut off as he heard footsteps. "There's no time, I gotta go now." Determined, he went into action. As luck would have it, he managed to successfully escape their watchful gazes, and rushed through the gate. A gigantic hut goofy smile crept on the boy's lips as he raced. He finally did! In no time, he reached the stairs of his school, taking the first step, he lunged forward, only to stop when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Adrien, stop! You father doesn't want this! He knows best!"

Adrien turned, irritated but a small sad frown on his features. "Nathalie, I'm tired of being trapped. I want to experience middle school like all the other kids. My father might think it's best, but I don't! He doesn't know what's best for me at all!"

As the pair continued to shut down each other's arguments, the blonde was the first to notice the elderly man weakly on his knees as he tried to reach his cane. Adrien immediately left to the man's side and helped him up, cane and all.

"Thank you young man." He spoke his gratitude.

"No problem at all sir."

"Adrien!" His father's secretary called out, shoulders drooping, the boy left to the woman's side.

"You're perfect."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two didn't know how their lives would change drastically in only a matter of minutes. The pair would go and become Ladybug and Cat Noir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sighed, unsure of it all. She and Cat Noir had met up once again, unfortunately due to a tiny little mishap on her part, it had severely crushed her overall confidence. Somberly, she clutched her polka dot covered yoyo weakly in her grasp. The girl wasn't made out to be a super heroine.

"I'm sorry Cat Noir. This is all my fault. I didn't do my job properly and look at the mess we're in. I don't think I can do this. What if I mess up again? What if I forget to purify o-or even worse, I fail to save Ivan?! How can I save the city of Paris with my screw ups?" She sniffled, pressing the palm of her hand against her eye.

Officer Roger's words coming in full swing, _"Move aside and let the pros for their thing! You've already failed once!"_

A glove hand landed on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't talk yourself down. You're bound to make mistakes, we all are. We're new to the situation. Just believe in yourself, I know I do. You're just the right person for the job, you've already proven it with your bravery and confidence. You've inspired me to do the same."

The bluenette gaped. Her eyes shining as the blonde in clad black leather reassured her. Even when everyone else doubted her skills as Paris' protector. He still believed in _her_. Suddenly, her heart unknowingly increased it's pace, thumping loudly against her rib cage, she's sure he'd could hear it; here and now, Ladybug had witnessed Cat Noir in a whole new light. Her perspective has changed. Marinette was never the type to believe in herself, in her capabilities, especially with her history; she's a klutz who had one too many slip ups in the past. But hearing this, from a stranger no less, resonated deep within herself. She could tell Cat Noir meant every word.

Even if the Baker's daughter didn't know him all that well. She believed his words. She did. A bashful smile crept onto her soft circular frame, cheeks burning brightly, just underneath the mask. Thank god for that, it made a bit difficult to tell—er, well she hoped. Taking her time, she drank up his appearance. His strong yet gentle jawline, mischievous but kind eyes, green as emeralds, his tousled locks of gold, the way his tan-colored lips formed into a lopsided smile that made her feel secure. Every little detail had been memorized, stored away deep in her mind.

The realization hit her full force.

She, Marinette Dupai-Cheng aspiring fashion designer, and newly appointed wielder of the Ladybug miraculous, had fallen in love with the handsome, kind hearted and clever, crime-fighting partner; Cat Noir. Modestly smiling to herself as bluebell hues shifted towards the ground, twinkling with new found affection for the green eyed hero. Ladybug whipped out her spotted yo-yo, and leapt into action.

"Let's do this!" 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The duo successfully defeated Stone heart, finally returning the boy to normal and purifying the akuma. They watched as Mylene and Ivan happily reconcile from their perch up on the Eiffel Tower.

"They really are made for each other aren't they?" Cat Noir pointed out, grinning from ear to ear.

Blushing, Ladybug giggled and nodded, "Just like you and me, my kitty?" She implied cheekily, arms behind her back.

However, before the blonde could reply, the shrill beeping of her earrings sliced through the air.

"I guess that means it's time for us to go our separate ways, huh?" The cat themed superhero replied as he reached for his baton, "See you soon, Ladybug."

And with a quick two finger salute and playfully wink, he took off, leaping through the air with effortless grace. Marinette went weak at the knees as he left, squealing to herself and watched him go with a dopey grin and heart eyes. "Until then, my kitty..."

As Cat Noir departed, going to god knows where, she couldn't help but swoon as her heart swelled up with emotion. Her rosy pink cheeks darkened as she mused to herself, "Whoever he is under the mask, I love that boy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien back petaled as he gathered up his things inside his bookbag. What a crazy week it had been. From being denied to attend school to getting presented a small mysterious jewelry box that contained a mythical cat being that granted him the power of destruction, making him a superhero. Thanks to that, the blonde boy could finally access the freedom he's been so greedily desiring. He could take on a new identity where he had no worries or endless responsibilities. Today had been his first day and it turned out ok. The day surprisingly went by smoothly, and he even managed to snag a new friend along the way. A boy with caramel dipped skin, glass and red baseball cap whose name was Nino Lahiffe. The two hit it off instantly, needless to say, a beautiful new friendship was forged.

Finally, with his new friend and hero partner, Ladybug, at the front reins, he had helped saved Paris from Stoneheart and his army of rock creatures, setting Ivan free from the control of the evil Hawkmoth and his akuma. Adrien knew that it would not be the last time they would save Paris. However, he was his happiest when his father finally gave him permission to attend school just like the other kids. Nathalie was kind enough to rearrange his schedule to work around school hours. So, he's heading home after a quite successful day at school. He bid goodbye to Nino as he passed him by the hallway, descended down the stairs, and walked outside. His footsteps halted almost immediately. Adrien extended his arm, sighing as the droplets touched his palm.

"Are you kidding me?" A distressed grunt escaped his lips, looking over to the parked limo expectingly awaiting his arrival as he silently mused with worry. _'Great, how am I supposed to make my way over without getting wet? Gorilla is pretty strict when it comes to the car...'_

Suddenly, it stoppped, and he noticed something hovering over his head, blocking out the dreadful weather.

"Did you forget your umbrella?" A soft feminine voice came from behind. Turning, the boy slowly blinked, eyes staring at the girl; It was his classmate, Marinette.

"It seems that your ride is here, perhaps I can walk you over?" She said, noticing bluebell had shifted over his shoulder to notice the limo parked out front.

He blatantly gaped at the girl, as if she grew a second head. And suddenly, he felt something resonate in his chest as thunder cackled in the background—He nodded at her offer, and walked as soon as Marinette began to move. Everything seemingly had slown down considerably for Adrien. Her selflessness had bled through, the boy basked in familiar warmth he hasn't felt in years; No one had shown such kindness since his mother had disappeared months before. Not his father, not Nathalie, not even Chloe, who practically worshipped the ground on which he walked. Their time was a little too short, as they were both already at the door. Adrien opened the metal door, stepped inside taking his seat. He continued to stare at her through the window. Unconsciously, his finger pressed the button to roll down the casement. Her pretty naturally pink lips tugged upwards, giving him a smile that is worth a thousand Suns. A smile so bright, it nearly blinded the poor boy. 

Politely she waved him goodbye. "See you."

And with that, Marinette turned, digging the sole of her pink flats onto the concrete. Her figure retreating, Adrien found himself a bit slow and waved.

"Y-Yeah. See you...See you tomo..tomo... tomomorr...ow.." Startled, he stared at his hand with a nervous laugh. "Why am I stammering?"

Plagg, who had watched the whole scene unfold peeked through his shirt. "I think you've found your little love bug."

The blonde could only stare at his kwami, mouth in a small morphed into a small 'o' shape as he felt his face rise in temperature; tan cheeks lightly flushed.

"So that's how being in love feels like." 

It was at this moment, Adrien Agreste, son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, teen male supermodel, and secret hero Cat Noir, was in love with his sweet, kind and beautiful new classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Marinette headed home, Tikki spoke, "It seems the Adrien boy has taken a liking to you."

The tiny God had remarked, catching the way the blonde had stared at her charge like she had hung the moon.

A soft giggle escaped the girl's lips, "What? No, he's just a friend. Besides, I already have my heart set on someone else."

Came the teen's gentle swift reply, a pair of emerald green hues hidden by a black mask and blonde hair slipped into her mind, a soft blush sporting her pale cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An elderly man stood in the rain as he watched the pair with mirth in his eyes. A cheeky grin tugging at his face. "Those are truly meant for one another Wayzz."

"They certainly are Master, excellent choice." The turtle kwami hummed appreciatively.

He turned to the sky, that's usually so blue, was now a dull grey as rain clouds hovered together in small clumps. His smile slowly fading as a frown now graced his elderly features.

This was only the beginning.


	2. Stormy Wather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a contest to become a TV host on a children's channel, Aurore is transformed into Stormy Weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the transcripts from the wiki, but most of the story is my own doing. It's mix of canon and my own. I hope you enjoy.

"Welcome to finals if our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!" A bald man announced, microphone in hand.

A blonde girl with light blue hues and long pigtails, sporting a light blue mini dress with small yellow clouds entered, alongside a dark blue haired female, with brown hues sporting a teal long sleeve with clouds scattered across the center and white denims and orange flats. The crowd gleefully cheered for the pair of girls, waving their hands in the air and shouting their names.

"We started off with 5,000 contestants. But with the help of our audience back home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates may apply." He sent a wink to the audience, face zoomed in.

* * *

Back at the Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette is chasing a young brunette pigtailed cutie, who's giggling echoed through the room.

"Come on, Manon, give that back!"

Said girl, pouted, jumping restlessly on the couch as the bluenette just barely missed the girl, and fell onto catch unceremoniously. "But I wanna be a fashion designer too!"

Getting up, Marinette huffed, "Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!"

Another mischievous giggle is heard as she jumps away from the older girl, causing Marinette to fumble and duck under the table, where Manon currently resides, only crash into the table. "Ack!"

Bluebell hues shined at the prospect of capturing Manon, and her vision zeroed in on the curtains—where she believed the young child was hiding. Humming softly, she slowly made her way and pulled the soft blue fabric, only to discover Manon wasn't there, and instead a doll wearing her hat harboured the spot. Sighing relief, petite hands made a notion to grab it.

"I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!" Came a shrill voice filled with childish youth.

Marinette's reaction is almost instantaneous, as she snatched her phone away from Manon's chubby grasp. "Hey, my phone!"

The girl retaliates by snatching the hat once more, happily twirling as she continuously escapes the teen.

"Ughhh…why did I agree to do this again?"

Tikki appeared, wanting to cheer up her charge, startled Marinette.

"Stay low, Tikki!" She cautiously whispers.

"Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake."

Before the pig tailed beauty could reply, the doorbell rang, interrupting any further conversation between the two as the kwami quickly goes to hide. Marinette goes to open the door, revealing her best friend.

"Alya?"

"Hey! I was passing by the neighborhood and figured that maybe you'd join me in the park for some girl time!"

Marinette frowned, shaking her head as Manon popped into view, hanging in between teen's legs. "I can't, this is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon, I can't go out."

Alya quirks a brow, "Let me guess. Another, 'you couldn't say no' favor?"

She opens her mouth to counter, "No, I just couldn't…say…no…"

"Look, no problem! I'll look after her for you."

Manon then runs off to cause mischief, already bored with the teenagers' dull conversation.

Marinette shakes her head, "Thanks, but I'm responsible for her…besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's…an absolute angel!"

_Crash!_

The teen screams, and runs after the girl whose carrying a pot and spatula. Panicked shriek is elicited from the teen's mouth, "Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!"

The pair keep going on a little mini chase, which is an amusing spectacle for Alya to say the least. Eventually, Marinette eventually walks back to her best friend, Manon pulling her arm in the process, trying to get her attention.

"You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels."

"Who are you, anyway?" Manon asked this time around.

"I'm a mythical unicorn from the world Reespa,disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!" Alya chirped.

This earned a laugh from the pigtailed child, "No you're not! … Are you?"

The redhead picks up the girl into the air, and places her on Marinette's shoulders.

"Okay, let's all go to the park!" The ladyblogger cheered as she opened the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KIDZ+ Building**

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decisions, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is…" Alec spoke, pausing mid way to add tension.

The votes then flashes on screen, revealing Mireille as the victor.

"Mireille!"

Aurore gasps, unable to believe the humiliation. The crowd erupted into loud cheers, as Alec turned to the blonde, "Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!"

Gritting her teeth, she leaves angrily, fingers clutching onto her parasol. Evading the ecstatic clump of people. Alec could only quirk his eyebrow in puzzlement. "What's the big deal? You only lost by a half a million votes!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A window opens ominously, butterflies flying about as they were easily startled by the sudden light and noise.

"The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim… Such easy prey for my akuma." Hawk Moth regards gleefully, opening his palm as a pure white butterfly silently flutters its wings. Putting his hand over it, he quickly encases it as he converts the once pure butterfly into a sinister akuma.

The man opens his hand again, and watches it fly away to infect its victim and fulfil its purpose.  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aurore entered the elevator, glaring at the air. "I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me! They took everything away from me! They—"

Her ranting is cut off as the power suddenly goes out, leaving her in pure eerie silence and darkness.

"Uh, ah!" She grunts, looking around for a source of help.

The akuma slips through, having found its prey and flies over to a panicking Aurore, whose wildly swinging her parasol at it, only to open it soon after, and which it infects. Turning her bright blue parasol into a horrifying dark purple. The outline of a butterfly appearing over her face.

"So correct you are. You should have won. Yes…" Hawk Moth croons.

"I should have won. Yes!"

"Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Soon the girl is engulfed but a dark bubbly glow.

"That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!" He cackles, as Stormy Weather emerges from the elevator.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien had just finished his photoshoot a few minutes prior, relaxingly enjoying his day. Chilling under the trees as a familiar bluenette catches his eyes. Almost immediately, he sits up and goes off to hide behind the tree.

"Oh my god, it's Marinette!" He squeaked.

"Uh, yeah. I can see that." Plagg quips, floating next to his charge.

"Oh gosh, what... what am I going to say to her?"

"The same as usual." The kwami replies, before imitating Adrien, waving his tiny paws around, "I… uhhh… dahee… wha… ahh…"

"Stop it." The blonde chides, a playful smile on his face.

Marinette's voice catches his attention again, and watches her from behind the tree—like a total weirdo. But he can't just go out and make casual conversation. He's basically a bundle of nerves! An idea pops into mind as he takes out his phone and dials Nino number. Instantly it's answered.

"What's sup dude bro?"

"Marinette. Park. Help me!"

"On my way." And with that, his best friend ends the call.

Adrien prays to gods for being blessed. So he hides behind the tree again, awaiting the DJs arrival. No more than 15 minutes pass before his eyes catch a glimpse of Nino signature red hat. Relieved beyond belief, he rushes over to his friend, being ever so subtle, making sure Marinette and Alya didn't notice him.

"Nino!!" The model calls out as he jogs over to his friend.

"Hey! Ready to hit the show on the road?"

"Yes, and by the way, I love you, you're a lifesaver."

"Calm yourself loverboy." Nino snorts, wrapping Adrien in a quick side hug as he gives him a noogie.

"Alright, where is she?"

"Over by the fountain with Alya and a little girl."

Brown hues scan the area in one swift motion and zeroes in on the girls. "Gotcha, so what's the game plan?"

"We're gonna still over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by."

"Then what?"

"Then? I'll invite her out for a fruit smoothie! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!" Adrien rambles happily, giggling.

"Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie."

Adrien strolls by, walking awkwardly with an embarrassed Nino behind him. The blonde speaks, "Remember, cool! Just be cool..."

Nino looks uncertainty between the fountain and themselves. The girls seemingly unaware of their presence. "Um, we couldn't be more invisible."

"Okay, let's start over." The boy turns on his heel, pushing Nino back when bluebell jewels meet green.

A smile creeps onto Marinette's face as she waves to the pair, Alya and Manon following her line of sight. Adrien clumsily waves back eagerly. The pair then proceeds to turn their attention to the little girl who was impatiently pointing repeatedly at the vendor who was selling balloons with Mireille's face slapped upon them.

Adrien, still waving like a madman, softly elbowed Nino with a wide bashful grin; cheeks flushed red. "Did you see that? She waved at me!"

"Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class." Said boy retorts, rolling his eyes as he slaps his best friend's hand away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mireille enters the elevator this time, holding her trophy and descending down a few floors. The doors open and exists, only to spot a strange girl before her.  
  
"Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in, like right now!" Lifting up her parasol, she fires a blast of ice, entrapping Mireille. Startled, and scared, she slams her fists against the ice.

"Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Outside, the crowd was chanting Mireille's name; cheering as loud as they could as they waved signs and posters that had their newest weather girl's face plastered on it. Stormy Weather exited, waving her hand as the clumps of people ceased their chanting. Seeing as this stranger appeared instead of Mireille, a worried civilian spoke up,

"Where's Mireille?" He asked, as silence came quickly—voicing the same question in everyone's mind.

"Ugh… For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors." A wicked smirk tugged at her pale purple lips. "Oh wait… too late.

With a flick of her parasol, she attacks, sending the civilians away with a wind blast.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien paced, contemplating whether or not he should pursue further conversation with the aspiring fashion designer across the park; who was riding the merry-go-round with Alya and the girl. The three of them looking so serene and peaceful; like they were having a blast! 

Nino just rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friend's over thinking, as per usual. "Dude, just go over there. Any more of that endless pacing of yours is going to drive me crazy. I'll have your back bro!"

Adrien, now a lot more relaxed knowing Nino had his back, he made his way over to them slowly; taking slow deep breaths to calm his nerves. However, mid way, he noticed a strange girl in weird attire and watches her fire what seemed to be icy winds. The wind eventually overlays the merry-go-round and freezes it. His heart plummets at the realization.

_'Oh no! Marinette!!'_ His mind supplied automatically and goes to rush over at her side; only to spot said girl outside and worriedly looking at the two girls trapped. Relief washes over his body as he sees she is safe. Though it doesn't wash away the guilt he feels, for selfishly worrying about her safety only. A frown takes roots on his face, as he turns to his best friend.

"Run!"

Nino didn't have to be told twice, and scurried off, easily blending in with the fleeing Parisians. He quickly ducked over a bench in a crouch as a begrudgingly Plagg came into view.

"Do we have to? I was in the middle of my nap!"

"Your cat nap can wait, it's time to transform." He hisses, as he pumps out his fist, "Plagg, claws out!"

In a flash of green, Cat Noir replaces Adrien as be leaps away, chasing after Stormy Weather who just left the park.

  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette was facing a similar situation as she hid behind a tree. She glanced down at her pink bag, Tikki flying out and hovering next to her charge.

"Time to transform." Quick movement on her part, she flicked her hand over her miraculous. "Tikki, spots on! Yeah!"

In a flash of soft pink, Marinette transformed into the polka dotted superheroine of Paris, Ladybug. Said girl ran over to the carousel, silently groaning to herself.

"Why did I have to leave them to go get some water? I shouldn't have done that! I should've paid more attention! But Manon is with Alya, she's in good hands."

She stands before the pair stuck in the frozen ride, "I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!"

She flings her yo-yo, watching the cord wrap itself around in my to slip off. Huffing, she blew a strand off her hair with a puff. "Or not? On to plan B!"

Ladybug regards the other two confidently, "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay!"

Manon asked in concern, "Where is Marinette?"

At the mention of her civilian self, she smiled, "She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon."

This in turn, only confused the girl. "How did you know my name?"

"Ah! Uhh… Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?" Ladybug hastily assured, hands against the ice before she swings away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
Cat Noir had appeared before Stormy Weather, perching himself on the fence as she continued to attack the civilians exiting the park.

"Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" He quipped.

"My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!" The akumatized girl growled.

"Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?"

Irritated by the blasted Cat, Storm Weather sends a strong gust of wind, sending him flying a long way and into a nearby street. "Waaaaaahhh!"

Ladybug appears just in the nick of time and catches him before he's able to hit the ground.

"You ok, my kitty?" She asked in a panic.

"Thanks Ladybug. But I had it covered." Cat Noir assured his partner.

"Doubtful, but sure, silly kitten." She cooed, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

"Huh?" He pushes her back by her nose, smirking, "No time for your childish charms, Ladybug. We got work to do!"

Softly frowning at his rejection of her affection, she put him down. Stormy Weather appeared before the duo as she hovered. "We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!"

Stormy then uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds, and creating lightning. A purple beam hits the sky and quickly, the once light blue sky is darkened by dark grey clouds. Reacting instantly, Ladybug tackled Cat Noir away from the flash of heat. The dotted heroine ended up landing on top of Cat Noir, blushing heavily as they accidently brush lips, gasping softly.

Then Ladybug blinks twice, awkwardly grinning as she pulls herself up, still hovering over the boy in clad leather. Cat unamused, frowns in a pouty way and turns her head to the akuma. Standing up quickly, they both get ready for action as Cat Noir rushes over to the girl, snarling. "You just won yourself a cat fight!"

"Black Ice!" Stormy hisses, using her parasol to cost the street with ice; then created another wind blast.

They are both sent flying along with the cars. Ladybug then flings her yo-yo as it wraps itself around a lamp post. Quickly, she grasps his tail. "Gotcha!"

The pair are battling against the strong winds, until it suddenly stops causing them to tumble on the floor. The akuma who had got a head start after her little attack, floated down the street. A smirk on her face. However, as soon as she spots a screen with Mireille, annoyance courses through her veins, and proceeds to blast it out of sheer spite.

The duo are watching her rampage. Getting ready to attack again, Cat gets ready to sprint and attack her head on. "A little Cat Noir will take the win out of her sails!"

Ladybug quickly grabs his tail. "Whoa, my feisty kitty. You better think before you leap."

Self consciously, Cat pets his tail. "You got a plan?"

"Just follow my lead." She says with a smug smile, the heroine jumps and runs along the face of the building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street. The pair leaped off, whirling their weapons around ready to attack with simultaneous battle cries.

Angry, the akuma turned, "Not you again!" She sends another blast of wind, which knocked them backwards through the air, along with several vehicles as they screamed. They land, the duo narrowly avoiding the crashing cars. They manage to meet up in the middle and Ladybug sees a bus about to hurl their way. She snatched Cat as soon as she saw the danger holding him tightly, using her polka dot yo-yo as as shield. The bus descends them, but her yo-yo cuts a circular hole through the steel. Saving both her and Cat Noir.

Her yo-yo abruptly stops spinning and falls on the blonde's head.

"Ow!" Glaring at the heroine, Cat frowns.

This only causes her to giggle and apologize profusely.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!" Alya sings as she plays with Manon, which she causes her to freeze as the game says.

"Hey, no fair, you always win!" Said girl pouts until she hears ice cracking. "What's that?"

The lady blogger noticing the newly forming icicles, distracts the girl. "It's… the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!"

She then chases Manon, only to hear the ice crack again, and leads the girl away under the safety of the merry-go-round. "Wanna hear a story?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
Stormy lands on a nearby roof, a victorious smile on her face. A silhouette of butterfly appearing over her youthful countenance again.

"You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan." Hawk Moth hummed.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ladybug slid one window open, with the help of Cat's baton, it extended far enough to let them escape. The symbol of luck and hope hopped out, followed by her partner.

"Maybe she's got some anger issues!" Ladybug chimed in. The duo were currently talking about what had caused the girl to get akumatized, coming up with several scenarios or explanations.

"Or she didn't pass her driving test!" Cat suggested.

As they run along the streets, the passed overturned cars, only to stop when they spotted the akuma from a cracked screen.

"Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer." A map of France colored blue appeared on the screen along Stormy Weather. "Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!"

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." He laughs, playfully joking around.

This caused Ladybug to blush a bright scarlet, rivaling the color of her mask. A million thoughts flashed through her mind at the image of a shirtless Cat Noir accompanied by a pair of swimming trunks— causing her to squeak, gloved palms pressing harshly against her eyelids. Cat looked at Ladybug in mild bewilderment, not understanding why she seemed flustered.

"I…I'm… sure that y-you do…my k..kitty!" She stammered, shyly averting her gaze.

Cat only took this as a compliment and thought nothing of it. So he sent a friendly but charming smile her way. Ladybug swooned, knees going weak as she just wanted to smother this sweet kitty in kisses. Curse her palpitating heart!

"Prepare for the worst weather in history!" Stormy's voice reaches their ears, interrupting their conversation.

Calming herself, she added. "At least we know where to find her."

Stormy had revealed herself to be residing in the KIDZ+ building. A heavy blizzard plagued the building itself as they arrived to the scene. Entering the empty waiting hall, they run and green hues spot a cut out post of Aurore, causing them to halt. "Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!"

  
The super heroine gasped, "It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!"

Continuing on their way, they arrived to their destination. Two pairs of screens showing the akuma on either side of the red doors.

"In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!"

They charge, bursting through the doors of the studio but find no one. Ladybug is the first to react. "It's a recording!'

Stormy Weather appears, hanging out by the doors cackling as she fired a bolt of lightning at the main light. Cause it fall and crash to the ground, the pair jump out of the way as darkness follows, engulfing the whole building.

Hawk Moth grins, speaking through the butterfly mask hovering over the girl. "This is all going wonderfully according to open. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!"

Stormy smirks, still cackling as she flees leaving Cat Noir and Ladybug in the dark. Unluckily for Hawk Moth, a certain feline is able to see perfectly.

"Frosty the Snowgirl is getting away!" He alerts the other miraculous holder in room. Ladybug trips and falls, letting out a small yelp. Turning to her, "Oh, do I hear a little lady in distress?"

He teases, Ladybug cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "S-Some of us, don't h-have night v-vision…whoa!"

He grabbed ahold of the spotted heroine's wrist, and at his touch, said heroine blushed immensely once more as she was pulled. "No need to bug out. Just trust me!"

And so, Cat Noir leaves the studio, leading the way through the darkened hallways.  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, " Look into my eye!" Alya sneers.

Manon laughs, enjoying the story Alya was telling her. The child was enjoying it a little too much.

"Then, _gluck_! She stuck her finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep, sleep."

An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round. Alya pulls Manon into her arms, her lips in a firm line. "Hurry up, Ladybug…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
Cat Noir manages to successfully follow Stormy, as they climb the stairs still holding onto his partner. Though somewhere along the lines, said partner sneakily slipped their hands together, something that had flown by Cat as he was too preoccupied.

"Okay, I think I can manage to—" Ladybug is cut off, followed by Cat's quick warning of "_duck_."

A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy narrowly missed Ladybug which causes them to momentarily separate. Subconsciously, he reaches for the heroine of luck's wrist, only for her to once again, sneakily manage to make Cat hold her by the hand instead.

"—follow your lead on this one."

They finally reached the top of the building. Stormy Weather hovering in the air. "You airheads! You fell right into my trap!"

She proclaimed, as she raised her parasol and made a whirlwind appear. The ghostly butterfly mask appeared over the akumatized girl.

"The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!" The masked villain ordered.

"There's no way out! Party's over fools!" Stormy said a little to arrogantly.

"We're just—" Cat Noir started, only to stop as he noticed that Ladybug was still holding his hand. He gave a deadpan stare, looking at her seriously with a small frown. His face spelling out, _really?_

Ladybug bashfully giggles, letting go of Cat. "Heh-heh…"

"We're just getting started, Stormy!" This time, Ladybug speaks, finishing his sentence as she activates her super power. "Lucky Charm!"  
  
A bath towel fall into her hands, looking unsure. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Great. So we're about to get obliterated, but…at least we'll be dry." Cat Noir joked.

"Just hold onto your whiskers, my kitty cat."

Stormy activated another power of hers. "Hail!"

Soon a hailstorm appears above them. Cat unsheathes his baton from his back and spins it to make a shield to protect them both from the incoming ice rocks. He turns to his partner. "So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!"

Using her lucky vision, it shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign. She points in front of her, "See that sign over there? Check it out!"

"Alright! _Cataclysm_!" Cat activates his super power and turns to Stormy, taunting her. "Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?"

Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning as he easily dodges every single attack, making his way to the billboard on the other side. Easily sliding along the smooth surface of the edge. His uses cataclysm to make the sign fall down, aiming for the akuma. Reacting, she blasts a hole it in and flies through and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy's ankle. Ladybug then takes off running under the pipes and against a crane before jumping over the HVAC. Opening the towel, soaring into the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. A yelp escapes the girls pale lips as the speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane causes her to lose her parasol, slipping through her fingers.

Cat Noir catches it and tosses it over to Ladybug, who lands and breaks the object, she speaks. "Get out of here, you nasty bug."

The akuma flutters out, away from the parasol. Activating her yo-yo, she spins it around, "No more evil doing for you little akuma." Throwing her yo-yo at the infected butterfly, aiming to capture it. "Time to de-evilize!"

Closing the the spotted yo-yo, as it snagged the akuma, returns to her. "Gotcha!" It then cleanses the akuma, as she re-opens her yo-yo. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Throwing the bath towel in the air, she yells, "_Miraculous Ladybug!_"

The miraculous light fixed the damage it has caused, and turning Stormy Weather back to normal.

Aurore, coming back to her senses, looks around visibly confused. "Uh, what am I doing up here?"

The pair share a bump of fist. "Pound it!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
Hawk Moth growled, looking out the window. "Someday, your miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious."

And soon, he met the darkness head on.  
  


_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Adrien was back at the park, watching as Marinette reunite with Alya and Manon (he had eavesdropped as he passed by and by chance heard it.) He was still debating to approach her as he looked for Plagg for some assistance.

"Go for it kid, you deserve it. You helped save the world with Ladybug. Have some fun!" His kwami said, nudging the boy's cheek with his paw.

"You're right, I should go over." He stated with new found confidence, mentally preparing himself, he exhaled. "Alright here goes—"

As he took the first step, a honk interrupted his musings as he turned to see his bodyguard motion over to the limo. He was ready to protest when he spotted the trio leave the park themselves, seeming to head home. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he begrudgingly walked over to the car.

Opening the metal door, he slipped inside as he laid against the leather seats, sadly. Plagg peeked from his hiding spot, offering a small sympathetic grin. "There's always a next time, kid."

"I hope you're right."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
** The** **End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really inspirethis episode. My uploads might be random, but I'll try to develop a schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's all I have for now! If there's anyone willing to beta read, please, please message me! My writing skills can only assist me so far! Also this my first work in the Miraculous fandom, I hope I did well!


End file.
